


Mr. Lucaraell

by SimSalaBim



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimSalaBim/pseuds/SimSalaBim
Summary: In which an obviously abused woman pays a man only known as Mr. Lucaraell a little visit.





	1. Chapter 1

“Where’d you get that wound?” the pale, skinny, man sat behind the desk, asked. The housewife, who was obviously beaten up, anxiously sat down in the salmon colored chair, that looked like it had been taken from the highschool down the road. Her sandy brown hair looked frail, and like it hadn’t been brushed for a long time, not to mention the countless bruises littering her skin.“I-I fell down the stairs, sir.” The woman stuttered nervously.“I doubt all of those bruises came from falling down the stairs, Mrs. Rodgers.” The woman, who went by the name of Josie, internally cringed, she hated that last name, she wish she would have never married the man that did this to her. “Mr. Lucarell, to tell the truth, my husband, or hopefully ex-husband, did this to me.” “Is that so? Well don’t worry, I will contact the proper authorities so get him arrested for assault. “Thank you so much, Mr. Lucarell,” She said as she stood up to leave, smiling at him before walking out the door.


	2. Love

What I’ve learned from living 43 years of life is how everyone, I mean everyone, hates it. They can’t get enough of talking about how much they wanna die, or how hard things are for them, but, they never see the good in the world, the beauty of it. The most important thing I’ve learned in my 43 years of life is what is good love and what is bad love. We all have something or someone we love; family, significant others, friends, pets, etc. I think a lot of people have pushed that aside. We think that despite our situation we aren’t loved, but that isn’t true. Love comes unexpected in so many forms, love could mean what makes you happy, it could mean what makes you feel safe, in freedom. Once we know we are loved, we are finally free. Love is the best feeling you could ever experience, and I think I finally know what it means to love.


End file.
